Castiel And The Mystery Of The Treetop Angel
by 67impalalover
Summary: Sam talks Dean into going to a christmas decoration shop. Cas shows up and see's the tree-top angel display. His first thought: Jesse. Set after 'I believe the children are our future'. Just a short fluff. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don not own Supernatural , Sam , Dean or Castiel .But I do own Julia .

______________________________________________________________

"I can't believe that you talked me into this!" Dean complained.

"Oh come on," Sam said "This will be fun! Besides , we had a good time last time we decided to celebrate Christmas."

"Ya, but that didn't involve reindeer, or Christmas trees and elves." Dean stated "This place really creeps me out. Its like everything is watching you." They continued through the Christmas shop.

"Merry Christmas!" said a robotic Santa. He waved his hands in the air while jingle bells played.

"Hello, Dean." A voice said from behind them. They both turned to see a man wearing a long beige trench coat.

"Hey Cas. What's wrong?" Questioned Dean .

" I have tried to find god using this amulet and still I have had no luck. The amulet is not functioning properly. You may have it back." he handed the amulet to Dean who eagerly reached for it and pulled it over his head with a smile.

"Thanks." said Dean

"Hey Dean ! Look at this!" Sam called to him holding a surfing Santa tree ornament.

"Okay….that's just….ah…"Dean froze unable to find the right word for it. Castiel walked over towards Sam with a worried expression on his face. Sam looked at him gleefully thinking that Cas was really interested.

"Isn't this awesome….Cas?"

Castiel continued past him toward a display of 'collectable tree-top angels'. He stopped in front of them. "Dean !"He called to Dean in fear.

"Cas, what's wrong?" He said with concern.

"I think we may be nearing the boy. Jesse." Cas said to Dean then looked back to the display of angels. "Don't worry, Julia, I will save you."

"What? Why? Who's Julia?"

"Her." Cas said as he pointed to one of the angels.

"Cas, they're just collectable angels .They aren't real."

"Dean , this is my sister, she must have been turned into a figurine by that boy. He did it to me and now he is going after her to!" He looked back to the angel angrily. She had long blond hair with blues eyes, wearing a beautiful silver dress; white fluffy wings on her back.

"Uh…Cas, I don't think its your sister. This store sells Christmas decorations."

Cas looked at him in disbelief. "She _is_ my sister , I must take her with me." Castiel reached for her off the shelf.

"We need to pay for that." Said Dean looking towards 'Julia'.

"I shall not pay ."

"Right…well I'll just give the guy at the front some money." Dean reached for 'Julia' out of Cas's hand. He pulled away from Dean and hugged her tightly. "It's okay Cas, I'll give her back. _I promise_." Dean said reassuringly.

He hesitantly gave Dean the angel and closely followed him to the front desk. Dean handed the man a twenty and handed Julia back to Cas.

"We shall leave now?"

"Yes." Dean said.

"Wait!" Sam shouted to his brother "I want the surfing Santa!"

Dean sighed as he walked over to his child-like brother. "Sam, it's a Christmas tree ornament. Where would we put it?"

"Uh…we could hang it on the mirror in the impala!"

"Sam-"Dean tried to argue

"Please Dean?" Sam bagged quietly with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine."

Sam smiled, bringing the Santa to the front desk. The man rang it in and used the change from the angel to pay for it. He placed it in a small black and white bag and handed it to Sam .

"Thanks Dean."

"Ya, don't mention it. I mean really, don't mention it."

They left the shop and climbed into the impala. Dean started the ignition when he noticed Sam pulling the decoration out of the bag.

"Dude, that thing is so fugly."

Sam held it up in front of him examining it. Then he hung it on the mirror.

"Okay , that _thing_ is not staying there."

Sam looked at him again with _the eyes ._

"_No way."_

_He glanced back to Sam._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this" Dean mumbled to himself "Fine, but only until Christmas."_

_The surfing Santa was then placed on the mirror it swayed back and forth as they drove down the highway._

"_Merry Christmas Dean."_

"_Merry Christmas to you to Sammy."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did please review. How else am I supposed to know if you liked it?_


End file.
